Bottlecap mine (Fallout 4)
SCAV! - Cautionary Crafts |perk mod = |quests = |edid =BottlecapMine |baseid = (unarmed) (armed) }} The bottlecap mine is a weapon in Fallout 4. Background The bottlecap mine is extremely powerful, but its construction requires a Vault-Tec lunchbox along with other, more common components. Characteristics The bottlecap mine is a crudely put together, yet formidable, explosive that one may create in Fallout 4. Crafting Locations Unarmed * Two in Kendall Hospital. * Two on the overpass to the east of Mass Pike Tunnel east. * Two in Massachusetts State House. * Two in Vault 95. * One can be found on the roof of the hardware store at Big John's salvage. * One can be found in Boston mayoral shelter near the elevator on the bottom level, in the end of a long pipe tunnel. * One can be found in the classroom of the lowest level at the C.I.T. ruins. * Another can be found in one of the back rooms at the College Square Station. * Another can be found in the Corvega assembly plant. * One may be found in one of the buildings at the top of the quarry next to the turret control terminal at Dunwich Borers. * One may be found next to the terminal in the Gorski cabin root cellar. * Another may be found next to the Nuka-Cola machine and cigarette machine on the ground at Jalbert Brothers Disposal. * Another one can be found near the workshop at Jamaica Plain. * One is sitting on a table in a trailer near the south entrance of Mahkra Fishpacking. * One is found at the end of the Malden Center in the room where the synths and raiders are fighting. * One can be found at the exterior of Poseidon Reservoir up the open pipe with the Railsign. * Another can be found in one of the buildings at Revere Beach Station. * There is one in the basement of the Walden Pond gift shop. Armed * Four can be found in a building between Fort Hagen and the Greater Mass blood clinic. Two can be found right outside of this same building. * Four can be found inside Plumber's Secret in Cambridge. * One can be found in the building at Starlight Drive In. * One can be found on the top room in an apartment building surrounded by Charles View Amphitheater, Vault-Tec Regional HQ, Boston Bugle building, and the Cabot House. * There is another in the Slocum Joe's basement in the room left of the vault. * An armed mine can be found near the middle of an imaginary line in between Kendall Hospital and Cambridge Crater. Notes The bottlecap mine does not use any bottlecaps for construction (unlike in previous games featuring the mine), despite dropping a reasonable amount upon detonation. Like many crafted explosives in Fallout 4, the bottlecap mine utilizes fertilizer and oil in its construction. Category:Fallout 4 weapons ru:Крышко-мина (Fallout 4) uk:Кришко-міна (Fallout 4)